


something to shock 'em

by alfredolover119



Series: fictober 2020 [3]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Anniversary, Dinner, Established Relationship, Fictober, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/pseuds/alfredolover119
Summary: Henry is having a bad day. It is his and Ted's anniversary. Ted makes dinner. Hurt/Comfort ensues.---ted stops being a rat for five minutes bc he loves his bf
Relationships: Henry Hidgens/Ted
Series: fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920028
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	something to shock 'em

**Author's Note:**

> fictober day 3! the prompt was, "you did this?"i have NO idea where i got this plot from, but i hope u guys enjoy!
> 
> warning there might be like one curse word in here idk

Henry Hidgens was having a very bad day. It was just one of those days. He had woken up that morning on the wrong side of the bed, or something like that.

First, he had stepped in shit. Literal, physical cat shit. Which was a _lovely_ way to start the morning. Then, he realized he had forgotten his and Ted's anniversary. They had been dating for three years and he _still_ forgot their anniversary. He could blame the fact that he was overworked, or he was getting a little old and his memory was going, but really, it was just his fault. Ted had said it was okay, but Henry still felt guilty. After the rough morning, his day at work just felt awful.

And now he was going home. He thought about getting Ted a bouquet of flowers or a box of chocolate, but nothing felt right. Everything was too cheap, and nothing was good enough. So he was going home empty-handed. 

"Honey, I'm- Ted?" Henry's jaw dropped as he entered their apartment. There were candles lit all around, and he could smell something cooking. Usually, he walked in to find Ted on the couch with a bowl of ramen and a beer. This was _very_ uncharacteristic.

And then he saw Ted. He was sitting at the kitchen table. Wearing clothes. Dinner on the table. _Also_ very uncharacteristic. Henry thought he might cry. 

"Happy anniversary, Hen." 

Henry really felt like a dick now. **"You did this?"**

"Nah, Bill came over and did our apartment up." Ted barked out a laugh. "Yeah, I did it! Just for you, baby."

That would've been when the tears came, but Henry just collapsed on the couch instead. "I'm sorry."

Ted was at his side in an instant. "Hey, hey. What's going on? If you don't like it, we can-"

"No! I do like it. I love it. So much. I just…" Henry took a deep breath. "You do so much for me, and what do I do? I forget our anniversary. I didn't even get you anything. I just-"

"Stop." Ted was kneeling on the ground in front of him, holding his face firmly. 

Henry was having trouble looking him in the eye. "What?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah…" Henry's face was burning.

"And that's why I did this. Not because I want anything from you." Ted swiped his thumb over Henry's cheekbone.

It all made sense, but it helped to have Ted tell him like this. It felt more _real._

"I love you too," was all Henry could say.

Ted pulled him into a hug, holding him for what could've been hours or days. Henry eventually, reluctantly, pulled back. 

"Is dinner still on the table? Physically. And metaphorically, I guess…"

Ted smirked. "Of course. I haven't cooked in _years._ We have to at least _try_ to eat it. I can't promise it's edible, though."

And it wasn't. Henry couldn't swallow more than a bite, it was so burnt. They ordered takeout, and Ted promised to never make dinner again. Afterwards, they settled for a night of cuddling on the couch.

The day hadn't been good. In fact, it was quite horrible. But Henry tried to see the good in things. To him, the day was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i know this was a dumpster fire but i hope u guys enjoyed. 
> 
> comments and kudos fuel me!! 
> 
> annoy me on [tumblr @ whatsshakingbanana](whatsshakingbanana.tumblr.com)!


End file.
